


Airplane Mode

by i_am_a_loser



Series: A Leap of Faith [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxious Azumane Asahi, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu Fluff, Bisexual Nishinoya Yuu, Fashion Designer Azumane Asahi, Fluff, M/M, Reunited and It Feels So Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_a_loser/pseuds/i_am_a_loser
Summary: Asahi hated airports, but maybe this time. It wasn't so bad.Or Asahi and Noya reunite six years later in an airport.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: A Leap of Faith [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003782
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Airplane Mode

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MLysinger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLysinger/gifts).



> I LOVE ASANOYA it is my absolute favorite and I will go down with it. Anyways I had this idea in class, sent it to my friend. Originally it was going to be two separate works, and now it's three. I have just barely begun on the second so I have no idea when it will come join this one but hopefully sooner rather than later. Anyways, please enjoy

Asahi wasn’t the biggest fan of airports. 

It wasn’t that he hated them or anything, but if he didn’t need to go to one, he’d be avoiding it at all costs; but sometimes, his work required him to go on business trips all around the world. Initially, he was able to remain close to home while still living on his own, but then he moved from a measly consultant to an apparel designer and was moved to the head office in Tokyo. His brother and sister had teased him relentlessly about how “gay” his job is. It didn’t help that he came out only three weeks after getting the job.

That was a tale within itself that he had no time to dwell on. He quickly shoved his phone back into his pocket and slipped his feet back into his shoes, once he got through security. He shrugged his duffel bag back onto his shoulder and continued to his gate. But once he sat down, he realized that he’d be there for three hours. Meanwhile, he had to figure out how to pass so much time: music, social media, reading, reviewing his blog. He did all these and shut his laptop with a satisfied sigh, looking back at his clock and expecting to see that only an hour of waiting left, only to have 15:45 staring back at him...shit. He only wasted thirty minutes.

‘Well’ Asahi thought, looking around the terminal. Nothing much to see, obviously, it was a damn airport. His eyes suddenly fixated on a coffee shop logo. He only started drinking coffee after high school, when he started working towards his degree in fashion; late nights required it. He stood once again and walked the short distance to the coffee shop, shuffling through the line with the rest of the sleep-deprived travelers. He didn’t even register bumping into someone until their voice startled him out of his trance. 

“Dude, watch it! We all want our coffee!!” The dude sounded irritated, but in a way, there was a familiarity to it that struck Asahi; a sort of deja vu. He’d definitely heard that pointed tone directed at him before. How though? He looked down, and in an instant, audibly gasped. The hair may have been cropped shorter and a lot lighter, and his face may look a lot older, but it didn’t stop the name escaping his lips. 

“Nishinoya?” He mumbled. No, impossible. Why the hell would Nishinoya Yuu be in a Persian airport? In retrospect, it isn’t like Asahi had seen Noya since he graduated. Maybe he was playing for the French national team, that would make the most sense. It’s not like Asahi had had much time to keep up with all the international league’s team members anyways. So yeah, the assumption came about that Noya was definitely here because he was visiting home after a long season with the team; that must be it.

Oh FUCK. Asahi was staring, and Noya was staring back. Studying him with that same critical eye that he had used during the many matches Asahi had gotten to play with him. “Hey...Hey, I know you.” Noya’s voice rose ever so slightly, and Asahi had come to the realization that maybe his appearance had changed more than he thought. Even though his hair was a bit longer, now falling to below his shoulders, he kept his facial hair trimmed to a short stubble, and his fashion sense significantly improved, he thought he still looked like Asahi, the same old awkward giant. “Oh my god…” Noya started once again, “Asahi, Asahi, hey! It’s me...er uh I mean it’s Noya- Nishinoya! We went to high school together, played volleyball! I was the libero, remember me?” Noya talked so fast and he still seemed to hold that child-like, excited tone from back in high school. 

“Nishinoya, it’s only been like what, six years? Of course, I remember.” Asahi laughed softly, “How are you? What’re you doing here?” 

“What? Oh, yeah I’m doing really well, Asahi, and I’m traveling to-” Noya stopped when the barista called for the next person in line, which was him. “Uh, look um, meet me after you order...if you can. You can right? Because I’m on a layover for the next two hours or so, so yeah uhm...see you if you can!” Noya stepped up to the counter, probably ordering a nasty sugar-filled coma-inducing drink because it was very typical of him, or of high school Noya, the one Asahi knew.

Asahi only waited a few seconds before he too was called up and he got to order his blonde roast, iced. He walked down to the counter and spotted Noya sitting by a small window, and once his drink was in his hand, raced to join him. “Hi...what is that?” He asked, looking down at the large cup in his hand.

“Just a plain coffee, why?” Noya stared up at him with confusion. “I think it’s a pretty normal drink, isn’t it?” 

“No, yeah it is. I just thought, I mean you seemed like the type to like really, I dunno, sugary stuff.” 

“Sugary stuff...” Noya laughed, “I mean yeah, back in high school maybe. But I mean, it’s easier to order in other languages, rather than learning the names for the sweet stuff...” he explained, a small smile crossing his lips as he tucked his legs under him. “I didn’t think you would like your drinks iced, or coffee at all. That can’t be good for your nerves!” 

“Oh, well maybe not, but it keeps me up I guess, and I dunno...I think it just helps me stay in a creative mode or something dumb like that.” Asahi shrugged softly, “You mentioned ordering in other languages, do you travel for work?” 

“I run a travel blog. Basically, I get sponsored by many brands to travel to different places, and I get to do whatever I want, as long as I talk about how “great” their brand is. I’ve gotten to travel to so many places! Like I’ve spent the last two months here in France, and now I’m heading to Italy for the next few months, fishing for marlin with some brands fishing pole and tackle box. I think it’ll be fun!” Noya spoke with such fervor, that it was hard not to become excited with him.

Asahi found himself smiling and nodding along. He shifted in his seat, with his knees bumping against the table. “What were you doing in France? What brand-sponsored you here?”

“Well, it was a sort-of mic brand.” Noya turned to his carry-on and dug out what Asahi can only describe as a fluffy thing. “I liked it a lot actually, I think it made the sound quality in videos a lot better,” 

Asahi thought Noya sounded like he was giving a pitch, and maybe it was his charming smile or the way he enunciated each word with such a delicate raise of voice, that made Asahi mentally catalog the mic for upcoming video shoots for his company’s spring line. “What about you? Where do you work now? I think Suga-san had something about you studying for a medical degree, how’s that going?”

“Oh. Uhm well, I kind of dropped out after like, a month. I went to school for design and fashion marketing instead. I’m a designer now, a designer for UNDERCOVER that is, it’s nice.” Asahi awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, a habit he had yet to drop in the years since graduating high school. 

“Wow, Asahi, that's really cool! I never would have thought you’d be into fashion, I mean seriously! Not to be rude, but back in high school you just seemed to dress really plain. Not like I could really argue, right?” He laughed softly, “How’d you make the switch to fashion?”

“My sister’s in marketing, so I used to look at her textbooks when I was younger. But I didn’t really start liking fashion until my sister had kids. My mom hadn’t retired yet, so I made their Halloween costumes for about four years in a row. I guess I just stuck with it...but my family had high hopes, so I tried med school. Definitely not my thing-”

“Cause of the blood and guts and stuff?” Noya interrupted.

“Yeah...” Asahi smiled warmly, “cause of the blood and guts and stuff. I didn’t even tell them I was moving majors, I just kind of did. I enjoy it a lot more, and I’m pretty happy with it.” He shifted again and his legs, once again, bumped the table. God he hated being tall sometimes.

“Man I could never do that. I’m lucky my parents don’t give two shits about whatever the hell I wanna do. Didn’t even try college. But I bet you guessed that since I always needed tutoring. Do you know what everyone else is up to?”

“Suga is a teacher I think, and I believe Daichi joined the police force, but no, I didn’t really get to keep in contact with anyone else. Did you?”

Asahi wasn’t sure if Noya had noticed the way he shifted awkwardly, but if he did he didn’t bring it up. “I don’t really know, I haven’t been able to talk to a lot of people, but I think Tanaka does training, and I think I last I saw that the first years are all playing volleyball professionally. And, guess what?” Asahi nodded for him to keep going, leaning forward, “Kiyoko and Tanaka have been going out! Can you believe it? They’re actually together now, isn’t that crazy?”

Other patrons were beginning to look their way and Asahi cringed, hunching forward even more to try and avoid the eyes on him. “Good for him, are you not jealous that they ended up together? You liked her too, didn’t you?” 

“Oh, well maybe in high school I did, but after graduating I kinda dated around and stuff. Even though I liked Kiyoko a lot back then, I dated a few guys, and- ” Noya shrugged, “I’m a bonafide bisexual man.” 

Noya spoke with so much confidence, it stunned Asahi into silence for a moment. He could only stare back at Noya, still processing everything he had said. “You’re bisexual?” he asked,

“Yeah...is that okay with you, Asahi?” Noya raised his eyebrow and moved to grab his bag, beginning to stand up.

Asahi’s panic mode came to life. “Wait, no that’s fine- ” He then stood up quickly. His knees bumped the table once more, but this time, since he was in such a rush, the table shifted so much, in just a way, that both their drinks spilled onto Noya’s legs and lap. “Oh God, Noya I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to do that! I swear- ” 

“Just- it- it’s fine Asahi, can you go get some napkins or something?” Nishinoya was too busy stripping from his hoodie and dabbing it at his pants, to look up and see that Asahi, who never changed, was on the brink of tears. He almost bumped into another patron, as he grabbed napkins from the countertop to wipe at the caffeinated beverages, staining Nishinoya’s shirt a light shade of brown. “Asahi, Asahi I got it!” Nishinoya pushed his hands away and laughed, “Geez man, you’re still such a pushover.” 

Asahi smiled wobbly, still clutching the partially wet napkins in his hands. “I’m really sorry Nishinoya, I could buy you a new shirt? I don't think I have any sample pieces in my bag, but I can check since I just ruined your clothes!” He grabbed his bag and began to persistently dig before Noya pushed his hands away again.

“Asahi, people are staring... let's just get out of here for now, okay?” Noya pulled up his bag once again and waited patiently while Asahi grabbed his own bag, and followed him like a puppy with its tail between its legs. Noya led him to an empty gate across from a small souvenir shop and a help desk. He sat down and tapped the seat next to him until Asahi dropped into it. “I’m serious, it’s okay, this is a cheap old t-shirt. I’m not gonna miss it at all. And I’m sorry I dropped that bomb on you, I should’ve made sure you would be okay with it at first.”

His eyes widened and he turned fully to look at Nishinoya, “Wait no- no, it’s okay. I understand! I- I’m gay too. Er, you’re bisexual, but yes. I get it!” The words seemed to rush from his mouth like a waterfall, spitting them out in a panicked rush so Noya wouldn’t hate him forever.

“Wait- how long have you known? Did you know in high school?” Noya lowered his voice to a suspicious whisper. “Was I the only one who didn’t know?” When Asahi shook his head in response, Noya brightened. “‘Kay cool, so was it one of those weird college things, where you're at a party and a guy kisses you, and then you ‘don’t remember the rest’? Or has your sensitivity truly lasted, and it was some lovey-dovey kiss in the rain?”

“No, no nothing like that,” he laughed, “it was a gradual realization. You know how it is when you have a traditional family, it takes you a long time to figure out wanting to hold a guy for the rest of your life is being gay, and not being ‘best friends’.”

Noya nodded thoughtfully. “Yeah, I get that. But wasn’t Daichi your best friend? Or maybe Suga-san? Did you ever like one of them?”

“No no, nothing like that! Daichi is scary and Suga is, well he’s Suga, and liking him feels wrong. No, I think I had a crush on someone else back then. But I don’t think it matters now, since both of us are adults and I’d like to imagine I’ve moved on from that.” He rubbed his neck awkwardly again, “How about you?”

“Oh, well I don’t know. It probably was a crush, come to think of it. Maybe it was just infatuation, but I was definitely interested in him in some way. Then again, like your situation, we’re adults now and things are probably way too different to work out now.” He smiled sadly.

“Makes you wish you figured it out sooner, doesn’t it? I mean, it’s like, I just wish maybe I’d have known a little sooner, so I could’ve just told him how I felt at the time... even if he ended up rejecting me. Because now I’m left thinking about what we could have been, you know?”

“I think I do, I looked for him on social media after graduation and stuff, but couldn’t find anything. I assumed he probably didn’t have it, or there was some sort of detail, like a nickname or something, that I didn’t know about. Silly isn’t it?” Noya leaned back into the chair and Asahi did the same not long after. Silence followed; not ultimately uncomfortable like Asahi had grown used to, something old, that he hadn’t known he missed until now.

It took a few moments before he finally, once again spoke. “Speaking of social media, what’s yours? I never got it before I graduated... sorry about that.”

“Don’t worry about it, it’s ‘Nishi.Yuu’ on like, every platform you could probably think of. What’s yours? I’d love to promote your company, free of charge and stuff.” Noya had pulled out his phone and opened his Instagram search.

“‘giant.asahi’, my nephew chose it for me, and I guess I just never got around changing it”, Asahi explained, feeling slightly embarrassed by the fact that his username seemed incredibly weird to him. Although, Nishinoya seemed to think it was pretty funny, and began laughing softly.

“Of course you let him pick it for you. I remember Sora from graduation, how old is he now? 10?” He had mumbled something, but despite the silence that seemed to surround them, Asahi couldn’t quite catch the words that fell from his lips.

“12 actually, and Niko is starting first grade soon. Makes me feel even older, I remember both of them being born and now it’s like, they’re grown and already their own people. Niko says she wants to be a model for the company, and Sora as of right now says he ‘wants to be like Noya senpai’. He remembers you, it’s crazy.”

“Yeah, I’m a pretty awesome guy to look up to you know, you should try it out sometime. Live a little. First, it was obsessing over the school, and now it’s work. Bet you stay up for hours working on it. You probably didn’t even go site seeing while in fucking Paris of all places! You could’ve gotten a super sweet Persian romance.” Noya’s voice was loud, and that probably would never change; but for embarrassment's sake, Asahi wishes it did.

Asahi shook his head, frowning softly. “Nishinoya, I was here for business... new designers wanted to submit some designs for the next collection. It wasn’t for me to sightsee, I only had a day to myself and that was for building a report of the events.” He knew Noya would make some argument against it, but he couldn’t think of a better way to explain. 

Noya seemed displeased, “Asahi. Remember when Kiyoko told you that you’d go bald if you wore your hair up all the time? Well, you’ll die at the age of 56 if you don’t live a little! Asahi, you obsess over something for so long that once it’s over, you’ve wasted years of your life. Don't you wanna actually get to see the places your designs come from?”

He had a good point. Asahi had gotten to travel to London, America, and now France, but he couldn’t tell you anything from where he’d been, other than ‘...oh yeah, there’s a big statue or something.’ And yes, maybe he was obsessive, but so what? He liked dedicating himself to a project until it was absolutely finished, like when he made Niko’s Halloween costumes, or when he took his exams. But Noya was right. He was tired, so so tired. And he hadn’t gotten a good night's sleep in weeks or eaten an actual meal. He needed rest, but there was no way he could do that because he was Asahi. The guy everyone relied on, the one that was always there, and if he took a break-

“You promised me a shirt ya know? Said you’d buy me a new one.” Noya had broken through the self-loathing to nod his head towards the gift shop in front of them, “Now’s your chance.” He stood and he seemed to walk on air; light steps to stand in front of Asahi and pull him up, “...c’mon already.” 

They searched through racks for a bit, until Noya found a style he liked. “Could you hold this?” He asked, handing Asahi his wallet, with the boarding pass for his flight right on top. Asahi hadn’t meant to stare at it, but he did, memorizing the letters and numbers adorning the slip of paper. Once Noya had grabbed the shirt in his size, Asahi paid and handed Noya his belongings back.  
“I have to head off to my gate now, it was really great seeing you and I want to keep in contact.” Asahi said once they were out of the small store, “I hope you like Italy.” 

The two stared at each other for a moment, what were they supposed to do, hug? Shake hands? Nishinoya, like most of their relationship, chose for them, hugging Asahi tightly. It was warm and comforting and he could smell the shampoo Noya used. It smelt like strawberries which seemed exactly like him. Noya squeezed softly before pulling back and smiling. Not his usual broad smile that Asahi had grown so used to but something soft and delicate, like if he were to breathe it would disappear, “Don't overwork yourself this time,” Noya answered before Asahi laughed, waved, and then the two were separated. 

Asahi’s walk back to his gate felt longer, he was left thinking about how long it would be until he actually contacted Nishinoya again... would he even want him to? Probably not, but his words kept swimming through his head, “Asahi, you obsess over something for so long that once it’s over, you’ve wasted years of your life.” He knew for a fact it was true. He knew he was wasting his life away by busying himself with work rather than living his life. When was the last time he called Sora and Niko? Months ago, on Niko’s birthday, and his mom just before then. Oh god, he was terrible. He hadn’t talked to his family for so long, and he hadn’t talked to friends in a long time. And he couldn’t name the last time he went on a date... probably college?

“Can I help you, sir?”

Asahi looked up; he was standing at the front gate at the kiosk when a nice woman with a thick french accent looked at him. “Oh no, no I’m fine, sorry.” He began to walk away before an image flashed through his mind and he stopped, turning back to the woman. “There's a flight to Italy in an hour, is there any way I can transfer there?” 

She pursed her lips and put her hand out. Asahi knew he was being incredibly difficult for her, but hey, he was living a little. 

He took a deep breath as he exited the plane; the flight was almost two hours and he had been anxious the entire time. He hadn’t been able to spot Nishinoya on the flight but he had closely examined his boarding pass when it was handed to him and knew they were on the same flight. But when he reached baggage claim, there he was. Standing and waiting to collect his bags. Asahi’s wouldn’t be delivered for a few days, but that was alright to him. Taking a deep breath, he walked over and tapped Nishinoya’s shoulder. He waited with a small smile as he turned and looked up at him, his own surprise written on his face, “What the fuck are you doing here?”

He laughed, “taking a leap of faith.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @MLysinger for your help in editing this work!!


End file.
